


Making Smart Choices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco knows what he wants, Harry has to figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Alas, a sad lack of porn. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HD_fluff"'s prompt #133: Rainbow, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge prompt# 133: Making Choices/Choosing.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Smart Choices

~

As Harry stared at him, Draco began to squirm. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Harry smiled faintly. “I’m trying to decide if I’m hearing things, or if you just suggested what I think you suggested.” 

Draco huffed. “We don’t have to if you’d rather not,” he said frostily. 

“Oh, but I think we do,” Harry murmured. “Think of the picture we’ll make.” He winked. “We’re sure to make the first page of the _Prophet_.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I take it back. I want my own ice cream.” 

“Oh no.” Harry shook his head. “It’s too late for that. You chose this place, and then you suggested we share a rainbow sundae, so that’s what we’re going to do.” 

“Not if you’re going to get all sappy about it, Potter.” 

Harry’s smile widened. “And now I’m ‘Potter’?”

“You’re always ‘Potter’ when you act like an arse.” Draco sniffed. 

“Or when you suggest something sweetly romantic and I take notice?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m never _sweet_ ,” Draco snapped, wrinkling his nose. “I simply thought we could share the calories. Neither of us is getting younger, you know. We need to eat properly to maintain our health.”

“Yes,” Harry deadpanned. “Thirty _is_ old. Why, just the other day I found a grey hair.” 

Draco glanced at Harry’s hair. “Really?”

Harry grinned. “It wasn’t on my head.” 

“You are horrid.” Draco picked up the menu. “I’ll just have a coffee, and you can have ice cream.” 

Inclining his head, Harry looked at Draco for a moment. “I’m not going to sit in an ice cream shop and eat a sundae by myself.” 

“You should have thought of that before mocking my idea,” Draco said. 

Reaching across the table, Harry took Draco’s hand. “I wasn’t mocking it, you just…surprised me. Don’t pout.”

“I’ll have you know I never pout.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Harry cleared his throat. “Draco, would you please share a rainbow sundae with me?” 

Draco pursed his lips. “Very well. But to be clear, I didn’t suggest this because I was being romantic or any such rot, I was just being practical.” 

“Right, of course,” Harry agreed, expression solemn. 

“Good.” Draco hummed. “So, I wonder if they’ll add extra sprinkles? I like them.”

Harry nodded. “Of course they will.” 

“And extra whipped cream?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“And an extra scoop of strawberry?” 

Harry sighed. “Draco, do you want your own sundae?” 

“No. I want us to share.”

“So…you want a sundae that’s double the size of a regular sundae so you get as much ice cream as you normally do, only you want to be seen sharing a sundae with me.” 

“Exactly.” 

Harry laughed softly and signalled the waiter. “You are incredible.” 

“About time you noticed.” Draco smirked. “Now, how do you feel about chips? We could share some of those, too.”

Harry grinned. “We could. So I take it you want to share a double order of chips as well?” 

“Good idea.” Draco hummed. “Now, you’re thinking.”

~


End file.
